


All the Ways You Heal Me

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Based on a prompt. Leave kudos if you enjoy!





	All the Ways You Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. Leave kudos if you enjoy!

Alec was running. Fast. Not fast enough. His knee ached from twisting it and blood was steadily spilling from the wound on his shoulder. The three demons still alive were relentless, chasing him through the dark streets of Brooklyn. He cocked his bow, spun around, and fired, before bolting again. Two left. He quickly realized his time was running out. He couldn’t keep going much longer, but if took shelter somewhere, he had a chance. At any rate, he needed help soon.

He quickly took stock of his surroundings and realized he’d instinctively run to Magnus’s apartment building. He turned and sprinted down an alley near the building and crouched behind a crate, cocking another arrow. He let that one fly and pulled out his blade as the first demon was struck and killed. He attacked the last one, the blade sinking through the demon and killing it. He gave a small smile, victorious, and hurried into Magnus’s building, then hurried up the stairs only to slip on something wet halfway up. He crashed hard onto the landing, every bone aching, and as he struggled to get back up, he realized it was sticky, sticky and red. It was blood. His blood. Blood pouring from a stomach wound he hadn’t noticed. The last demon must have given it to him and the pain must have been masked by the adrenaline coursing through him. Now that he’d noticed it though, there was no ignoring it. The pain seared through him, white-hot and all consuming.

He paused to take a few steadying breaths before starting to drag himself up the stairs. By the time he got to Magnus’s floor, he was weak and panting. His vision blurred, but he struggled his way to the door of their loft, blood smearing across the floor. By the time he reached the door, his vision was dark around the edges and he could feel himself slipping. He managed to hit the door once before the blackness swept over him and he fell unconscious.

Magnus had just sat down, and pulled out his phone to text Alexander when the sound of faint knock came from the door. Curious, he pulled the door open and-

“What the-?? Alexander!!” Magnus cried. He froze for a split second, quickly assessing the Shadowhunter’s injuries. Blood was dribbling from a wound in his shoulder, his nose looked smashed and broken, his knee was badly twisted, and worst of all, there was a long gash across his abdomen that was bleeding profusely. Barely a heartbeat after seeing his boyfriend crumpled and unconscious outside his door, he lifted the Shadowhunter into his arms and carried him inside, settling him onto the couch. There was so blood… Too much… If he didn’t stop it soon… He didn’t let his mind finish the thought. Losing Alexander was not an option. He loved the Shadowhunter with everything he had, with everything he was, with every broken and lost part of himself. He swiftly flicked up his sleeves and got to work. The crackle of blue magic filled the space as he tirelessly worked to save his lover. His hands shook as he murmured to his lover, “You’re gonna be okay, Alexander. I’m here. Oh, you’ve lost so much blood… I-I’ll take care of you, I promise.” The magic sparked from his fingertips but he felt as though his whole body was thrumming with it, buzzing with a desperate need to help his boyfriend, his Alexander. The glow of magic brightened and the wounds slowly closed, his knee righting itself as it healed. When the warlock was finished, he collapsed onto the ground next to Alexander, exhausted. He leaned against the couch, resting his head on Alexander’s arm, and fell asleep.

Hours later, Alec stirred, waking slowly. Apart from a slight stiffness, he felt fine… Good even. Everything seemed to be working and nothing hurt. He looked down and saw Magnus soundly sleeping next to the couch. The Shadowhunter gently shook his boyfriend, who snuffled, slowly waking up. He blinked sleepily, mumbling, “Hey, Alexander.”

“Good…” Alec looked at the sky outside and realized it was still the middle of the night, and suggested, “Night? Anyway, Magnus, shall we take this to our room?”

“Mmmm… only if I don’t have to move,” Magnus replied with a sleepy smile. Alec grinned, getting up and lifting Magnus into his arms, bridal carrying him to their shared bed. He gently laid Magnus on the red silk sheets, before snuggling up to him. Magnus sighed softly in response, happily cuddled up to his favorite Shadowhunter. Alec wrapped his arms tight around Magnus, resting his chin on top of Magnus’s head. Magnus pressed his face into Alec, mumbling, “I was so scared when I found you out there… I didn’t know if I could save you, and I don’t ever want to be without you…” Alec softly rubbed Magnus’s back, reassuring him, “I know, Magnus, but I’m safe now. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Magnus nodded slightly resting his head on Alec’s chest, asking, “What happened? How did you get here?” Alec looked at the ceiling as he quietly replied, “I was investigating a possible demon. Turns out there were ten of them. They ended up chasing me and I just kept running and something brought me here. The last demon must have got me and I came up here as fast as I could.”

“Well, I’m very glad you came here,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

“Mhmm… me too,” Alec agreed, “how was the rest of your day?”

“It was long,” Magnus admitted, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Magnus,” Alec replied, tightening his hold on Magnus. The warlock nearly purred in satisfaction, making Alec grin widely, as he asked, “Enjoying this, Magnus?” Magnus answered happily, “Very much so. You’re very warm. And comfy.” Alec smiled and buried his face in Magnus’s hair, happy that the warlock was there in his arms.

“I love you,” Alec murmured, so grateful for the man in his arms who'd healed him inside and out. Magnus smiled and replied, “I love you too.” They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, until dawn peeked through the Brooklyn streets and a new day began.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one-shot, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want to see more writing from me, leave me a prompt [here](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
